Itachi's girlfriend, Shigeko
by floraHelialover
Summary: Most of us should know by now that Itachi had a lover, since Madara told sasuke that he killed her. well, this is my theory of his girlfriend. It's my OC, Shigeko uchiha. R&R ItachixOC OCxItachi rated T


Itachi sat quietly, Watching sasuke throwing Kunai's, None of them hitting their mark. he had trained for about two hours now, fand showied signs of tiredness. Itachi thought it was enough.

"sasuke! It's time to go home!" Itachi called out. Sasuke stopped right when he was about to jump, making him stumble, but he managed to keep himself on his feet.

"why now, Itachi? We've only been here..." sasuke trailed off, not knowing how long they've been there, in the training grounds. "two hours, sasuke, we've been here for two hours, and Okaa-san will be worried, so we better go now, i've gotta meet Shigeko, too" Itachi said, and thinking about his girlfriend.

Sasuke got an evil little smirk on his face. he loved teasing his older brother About Shigeko, the girl who lived next to them. Sh and Itachi had been friends since he was four, and they were both thirteen. When Itachi's parents found out Itachi was in love, they ordered a arranged marriage, and now they were engaged. but the wedding was called up until they turned 18. Itachi was kinda glad for that, he didn't want to be the first thirteen year old boy, and already married.

"Itachi, come on! or i'll be going before you!" Sasuke's voice cried out. Itachi noticed he'd been spacing out, and started to wank over to Sasuke. When they'dcome out ofthe forest, Itachi suddenly lifted Sasuke up on his back, and piggybacked him home for the rest of the way. When they came in, they met the girl that Itachi called "Girlfriend". She had dark brown hair, hangfing freely, and her pale skin looking like the moon. Today, she had a pink t-shirt,and a pair of blue jean-shorts. On her feet were dark blue sandals, and her legs was wrapped in bandages. "she must've been in a fight again" Itachi thought when he noticed the bandages.

"Itachi, are you alright?" he heard her soft voice saying, and looked into her black eyes. he looked at her face, and her delicate face features: her light pink lips, slightly filly, and her black eyes, as dark as his own, and the light pink eye-shadow on her eyelids. her long lashes, and her rosy cheeks. "yeah, i'm ok, Shigeko" he answered after a minute. She walked up to him, and smacked him slightly over the face. he stumbled, and fell on his back on the ground.

"what did you do that for!" He shouted at her, and she just put her hand on her hips, smiling evily. he _**really **_hated that smile of hers. "I just love to see you fall on your back, dear" She said, smiling, nicely now. he rolled his eyes; like he'd ever belive that. "well, you have to believe it, cause it's true" she said, freaking Itachi out.

'is she telepathic?' he thought horrified. "no, i'm not, but it's easy to read you, which is your big flaw, hunny" she once again scared him half to death. Sasuke snickered behind Itachi. Shigeko couched down, and poked him on the forehead, Which made him frown.

"first Itachi, now you, Shigeko nee-chan?" Sasuke said, childishly. Shigeko smiled that evil smile aagin, and Sasuke rushed behind Itachi. She walked to Itachi, and he stepped back, he didn't want to be hit over the face again. She grabbed his collar, and pulled him to her, and crushed her lips against hers. he relaxed, and lifted his arms, and wrapped them around her tiny waist. Shigeko let go of his collar,. and put her arms around his neck instead. Itachi took on arm, and wrapped it against her neck, taking her hair into the hug. Shigeko moaned a little, Itachi moaned back. they started to get more serious. Shigeko started to stick her tongue in, and so did Itachi. without noticing, Itachi took his hands under her shirt, lifting it up a little...

cough, cough.

they parted quickly when they heard someone cough loudly. Shisui stood there, and his hand raised to his mouth, to prevent another sarcastic cough. Itachi sent a glare at his way. Shisui took on a little innocent look, and smirked.

"you two should do that in Itachi's bedroom, not in front of the uchiha compound" he said, and smirked even more when Itachi looked ready to punch his face in. Shigeko had her arms still wrapped around Itachi's neck, and he had quickly pulled out his arm from her shirt, and put it around her waist. Sasuke gagged behind them, but only Shisui noticed.

"why are you here, Shisui, except for disturbing our private moment?" Shigeko asked, And sasuke nearly threw up. Shisui snickered at Sasuke, and then, continue in a little more serious tone (well, at least as serious as he could get after seeing Itachi, and Shigeko kissing).

"Uchiha Mikoto-san became worried for Sasuke, and wanted me to get you guys home, before dark" he said. Sasuke looked relieved, and Itachi looked stunned, and stared up at the sky. It wasn't even close to dark, and it was many hours until so. Must me The senses of a mother. Itachi picked up Sasuek, and Smiled at Shigeko,and walked with Shisui back home. Shisui talked about the last mission he had, a B-rank mission, on the way, and Itachi didn't pay attention, but, Sasuke did.

"and then, when She was this close" he made a two-centimeters- space between his fingers." to fall, I swept off the mountain, and took her in my arms! She smiled, and asked me to marry her" Shisui bragged. Sasuke stared awestruck.

"and what did you to, Itoko?" sasuke asked.

"and then, I said, 'sorry, but i have a litle brother at home,and a little cousin, ans they want me to be home, and not marry until my father dies!' and she smiled, and kissed me. 'please come back to me soon!' she yelled after me..." Shisui got interrupted by Uchiha Mikoto, who was running to them.

"thank goodness! there you are, Sasuke-kun! i've been soo woried!" She exclaimed, and Itachi handed her the little boy. he looked into hid mother's eyes, almost silently saying "thank you for shutting Shisui up". Shisui got a little pouty for not getting to finish his story, but smiled again, at Mikoto, who hugged sasuke, while said child tried to get away. Itachi had to laugh at when Sasuke lingered out of his shirt to get free, and Mikoto ended up hugging a black shirt, while Sasuke ran, with top exposed, hiding behind Itachi.

"Sasuke, maybe you should go, and play in your room" Itachi pointed out, when Mikoto threw the shirt into the laundry. Sasuke peeked from behing his Big brother's legs, and looked at his mother's disappearing figure, when she was walking into the laundry room, to clean sasuke's and Itachi's dirty shirts, dirty, and ripped from training from morning to evening. Sasuke looked up, and Itachi pushed him lightly to the stairs, gesturing him to go up to his room.

"Nii-san, can i do my homework in your room today?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the dinner table, were various scrolls were sprawled. Itachi sighed, but nodded. Shigeko coughed slightly, making Itachi jump. he had forgotten she stood there.

"sorry, hun" she apologised. he smiled, and hugged her waist again. She caught his lips again, and once again, He found his hands inside her shirt, this time, really pulling it up. He had almost took it off, when they heard a cough.

'deja vu' Itachi thought,and saw his father, uchiha Fugaku. he immediately turned red, and pulled down her shirt again, and noticed she was just as red as himself. 'this time, she won't say something embarrasing, like with Shisui' he thought, and sighed. Fugaku shaked his head, and Itachi could have sworn he heard the phrase "horny teenagers" coming as a whisper from his father's lips. he sighed again,and turned to Shigeko. She looked like she was about to faint of embarrassment.

"i'm kind thinking that someone is knowing when we do things, and send people to stop us" She whispered. Itachi nodded. "Itachi! can you help me getting these scrolls up to your room?" Sasuke's voice called out from the kitchen, where he was balancing ten scrolls in his tiny arms. Itachi started to say that he should take some at a time, ut didn't get the chance, cause' sasuke tripped, and every scroll fell out, and rolled out like long mats over the floor.

Shigeko laughed, Itachi stared, and sasuke almost started to cry. It had taken over half an hour to roll them in,and now he had to do it again. Itachi smiled, and helped Sasuke roll them in again, and this time, all three took five scrolls each. Sasuke took, all together, 8 scrolls, Shigeko took;16, and Itachi took 39. he had a hard urge to ask sasuke why he had over 60 scrolls of homework, but came up with the thought that he had asked to do more, since he wanted to be so much Like Itachi.

Itachi almost cursed his father for always making Sasuke push himself. But mostly, it was because he dreaded carrying down the scrolls. ' how will he even get them to the academy? in his bag, mostly six scrolls fit, but certainly not sixty!' Itachi thought while he carried the last couple of scrolls. Sasuke already sat on the floor, trying to count hard equations, trying to analyze the way weapons were thrown, trying jutsus (Itachi thanked that they didn't taught him fire style; he didn't want to explain to Mikoyto why sasuke's room was on fire), and among other difficult things.

"These aren't even academy tasks! these are tasks even diffcult to most chuunins!" Itachi thought, and really wanted to point it out, but he didn't want sasuke to want to become better than Jounins. Mostly because of the scrolls,and because of the thought of a eight year boy, going on S-rank missions scared him.

"Sasuke, it's time to go to bed" Mikoto said after three hours of studying. Itachi looked, and waited for his mother's reacton of the jounin-level scrolls, and he was right, she stared. "Sasuke, why are you studying jounin scrolls?" She asked.

"because i've got to become smarter and more intelligent" He stated simply, like he explained why his hair was black/blue.

"but honey, you don't need to read jounin scrolls, when you haven't even quit the academy!" the exclaimed,and tried to take the scrolls away, but he looked at her, with serious eyes, and said ;

"If father aknowledge me if i become smart like a jounin, then it's worth it" sasuke said, and the tone he said it in, It gave Itachi the creeps. he looked at Shigeko's way, but noticed, she had her head on a scroll, asleep. He laughed silently, grabbing Mikoto's and Sasuke's attention, and Mikoto smiled, and went to Itachi's room to make room for her.

Itachi proceeded in waking her up, and moving her to the bed.

"Shigeko, you have to wake up, or Sasuke never will be finished with his homework" he said, while shaking her gently. She blinked three times, and stared,and smiled. "then you have to wake me up from my 100 years of slumber" she said, referring to sleeping beauty, a movie they both watched as kids. Itachi had wanted to know how a girl could wake up with a kiss, and kissed Shigeko on the cheek to wake her up in the morning.

"are you still mad at that? it was over eight years ago!" he exclaimed. "you still scared me, try sleeping, and suddenly, you feel lips on your cheek, and drool, i can tell, your kiss that time, sure wasn't dry" She said, making Itachi go red.

"just go to the guest bed, please, i don't want any bad memories, thank you" he said, as she stood up. She kissed his cheek, which wasn't drooly, and walked to his room. sasuke had a hard time rolling the scrolls in, so Itachi and Mikoto helped him.

"nii-san, why do you love shigeko nee-chan?"sasuke asked, making Itachi drop three scrolls, and they rolled out. he sighed in frustration, and started rolling them in again. "it's because we've been friend since we were four, so we know each other, and becuase she's nice, caring, sweet, and helpful" Itachi answered. It was true. Shigeko was very kind, but when provoked, she could be dangerous. he knew. Itachi and Shigeko was in the same genin team as kids, and Itachi had witnessed her first kill.

Itachi shaked his head, and got rid of the thoughts. he heard Mikoto sigh, and saw sasuke, dropping his scrolls, _Again_. Mikoto sighed, and helped him. Itachi walked to his room, and saw Shigeko lying on his bed, instead of the matress His mother had rolled out for her. he sighed, but climbed into the mattress. he didn't care about changing clothes, he was just too tired, and fell asleep, but stood up suddenly, and walking over to his bed.

"goodnight, my beautiful rose" he whispered, and stroked her cheek. Then, he laid down next to her.

**Ok! this was my first Naruto fanfic, and i think if became pretty good! tell me what you think, and if youhave questions, I'm happily answering! and also, don't sue, or flame me for grammar, or spelling, it's really annoying, i know some people are very picky, but, please, let me write how i want to. thanks! and if you want to see pictures on Shigeko, go to my deviant art**


End file.
